Friends Close, Enemies Closer
by mellowfellowdisney
Summary: Enemies,Miley,Sonny,and Mikayla always fight. When they all win a cruise vacation on the Jonas Brothers Ship they might have trouble. Miley/Nick Jake/Mikayla Sonny/Chad


A.N. I ll be switching POV s every so often... Thanks! Special Thanks to xXAFanatic09Xx for editing and fixing~?

The bolded stuff are the time and place, the italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don t own anything mentioned in this story.

Miley's POV: Stewart s House, Malibu California 9:25 P.M.

I was at home listening to her mp3 player. My dad just got back from his date and is finishing up the dinner I made for him.

"Hey bud, why don t you make any activities anymore, Robby Ray asked, finishing up his dinner When you were young, you were a talented dancer now you re just here on the couch like Uncle Earl when he just 8 muffin baskets."

I didn t feel like saying anything, so I stayed quiet. Dad walked up to me and, rudely, pulled out the ear plugs.

"Oww! Dad, could you for once stop being so rude? I asked, getting off my chair to rub my sore ears.

"Now bud did you hear anything I said?" My dad raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I just didn t want to answer. I told him.

Robby Ray sighed looking at my using a REALLY bad imitation of a puppy dog face.

Fine, dad I'll try out for cheerleading again, but hopefully I'll make the team instead of wearing a stupid pirate hat." I rolled my eyes.

Miley s POV: Stewart s House, Malibu California, 6:05 A.M.

Miley, Wake up! You have school! My dad s voice boomed from the staircase.

"Dad, 5 more minutes!"I yelled back, groaning.

"Okay, fine sleep... I'll just pour this bucket of water on top of you." Dad answered, and the next thing I knew, I saw my Dad at my door with a blue bucket filled up with clear water.

I got up and ran out of bed as quickly as possible.

No one s POV: Stewart s House, Malibu California, about 6:35 A.M.

Miley came out wearing a blue polka-dotted dress with light shimmery blue heels. She flipped her clean brown straightened hair and walked downstairs, smiling. I look at the mirror in the living room, and quickly, I put mascara, pink lip stick, and blush on.

"Good morning, Miss. Hannah Fattana." said Jackson, smirking at his brunette sister.

"Watch it freak show." Miley glared, as she takes Jackson's uneaten cinnamon toast.

Mikayla's POV: Mikayla Manor, Malibu California, 7:32 A.M.

I have a quick look at the time and groaned. I get up and I take a quick shower. Once I m done, and I have a towel wrapped around me, I brush my teeth. I grab my straightening iron and straighten my black hair.

Mikayla's POV: Mikayla Manor, Malibu California, 7:45 A.M.

I get out of the bathroom wearing a shimmery and gold sleeveless shirt with very cute black skinny jeans. I quickly put on some black high heel sandals and race out the door, trying not trip.

Mikayla's POV: Limo to School, Malibu California, 7:52 A.M.

I ran in my limo, and yell, "Step on it!

Quickly, I take out my compact mirror and put on mascara, blush, and red glitter lip stick. I purse my cherry red glittery lips and looks at the mirror admiring myself.

Mikayla's POV: Mackenzie Falls High Room 206, Malibu California, 8:01 A.M.

"Class has begun in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." I said rushing in quickly, when the teacher starts writing on the board. I sneak to my desk and sit down in my chair.

I m safe... I say calming myself down. Mrs. Dawn is fooled SO easily.

No one s POV: Mackenzie Falls High Room 206, Malibu California, 8:11 A.M.

Sonny raised her hand, smiling evilly at Mikayla. Unfortunately for Mikayla, she doesn't see it.

"Yes, Miss Munroe? Do you have a question about the equation?" asks Mrs. Dawn.

"Well, not exactly... You see, while you were writing your very clever math equations, Miss Bit-

Sonny stopped herself, just in time, to say sneaked into the classroom, pretending nothing happened." Sonny smiling, happily.

"Oh you re right; she wasn't here when I took attendance." Mrs. Dawn says handing Mikayla a detention slip.

Mikayla's POV: Mackenzie Falls High Room 206, Malibu California, 8:35 A.M.

I hate her so much!!! If I would have to pick to be her best friend or kiss a frog, I would pick the frog!

I look at Sonny, fake smiling, as if I was glad I had gotten detention.

Sonny's POV: Mackenzie Falls High Room 206, Malibu California, 8:39 A.M.

I looked over at Mikayla, smiling. I m a genius. But it all goes away, when I see her smiling back.

Why would she smile if she got detention?

The bell rang loud enough to make me jump and fall out of my chair.

"Are you okay?" said a voice taking out his hand.

"Why would you care, Chad?" I looked up to see the blue-eyed blonde. To be honest, I didn t really know what girls see in him. I mean, yeah he was helping me and he does have sparkly eyes... Wait, what?

"Oh... Uh... I don't. You re right... Why would I?" He stuttered...? I wonder why... Wait a sec, is he BLUSHING?!?

I sighed. Probably just a trick of the eye. I walked out of class and went to my locker to meet up with Tawni and Portlyn.

Chad's POV: Mackenzie Falls High Hallways, Malibu California, 8:52 A.M.

I followed Sonny and walked out of class. She was walking to her locker and met up with her friends. I think their names were Tami and Peyton... Something like that.

I glanced at Sonny. Sonny always looks so cute... Stupid cute.

"Dude, we got history," said Jake pulling my shoulder "Wait a sec, you like her, don t you?"

No I would never in a million years like her." I lied nervously. Jake told everybody, everything.

"Chad & Sonny sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes- " Jake states but quickly I interrupted.

"Shut-up" I hissed and stomped off to history class. I hear him walking behind me and I roll my eyes.

Miley's POV: Mackenzie Falls High Cheerleading Auditions, Malibu California, 9:15

I arrived at cheer try-outs and see my best friends, Lilly and Oliver smiling at me at the stands. I look at the stands to see who else was there. My heart started to beat fast and my face turned hot. I start to sweat and get nervous. It was...

Cliffhangers suck, but oh well. 


End file.
